Qui suisje pour toi?
by That Girl with a Y in her name
Summary: Quand Théo se pose des questions sur sa relation. Un peu UA, un peu OOC


**Qui suis-je pour toi?**

Disclaimer: Pourquoi suis-je obligée de me faire subir celà et de me rapeller que Théo ne sera jamais à moi... *des larmes coulent sur ses joues*

Résumé: L'histoire d'une relation non-déterminée, et surtout un POV Théo. Pourquoi? Why Nott ;)

Important: Si c'est potable (ou mieux hein), alors ceci est pour Senjougarah, seulement si c'est potable =P

* * *

« Dit Théo, tu te rappelle que tu me dois un service ? »  
« Non. »  
« Allez ! S'il te plaît. »  
« C'est quoi comme genre de service ? »  
« Merciiiii ! T'es-»  
« J'ai pas dit oui. »

Et voilà comment je me suis retrouvé ici. Ici, c'est-à-dire dans le bar de cet hôtel de luxe. Il y a des jours où je le déteste comme c'est pas permis : _Des jours comme aujourd'hui_.  
Parce que, oui, il a réussit à me traîner avec lui à Paris. Franchement, Paris ! La capitale de la France ! Ce pays de mangeurs de grenouilles, de pain et de fromages puants !  
C'est vrai si j'accepte de le suivre même les jours où je le déteste c'est bien parce qu'il y a des nuits où je l'aime…

Mais n'empêche ! En plus, je suis seul, comme un alcoolique sans amis dans le bar de l'hôtel devant une coupe de champagne.  
Je suis remonté dans ma chambre, les regards du serveur commençaient sincèrement à me peser : C'est pas parce qu'on a les yeux gris qu'on peut tout se permettre. Ah tiens, je devrais peut-être le rappeler à Draco ça.  
Je m'ennuie. Un hôtel moldu en plus ! Il m'aura franchement tout fait l'autre abruti. Le téléphone sonne.

« Tu ne t'ennuie pas trop ? »  
« A ton avis, insolent ? »  
« Je rentre bientôt. On a presque fini, il ne reste que le thème de la soirée de promo à choisir. »  
« Mensonge ? Trahison ? Abandon, tiens. »  
« Théo » souffle-t-il. Et j'enrage que même par l'intermédiaire du téléphone l'entendre prononcer mon nom fait battre mon sang un peu plus vite.  
« Tu reviens quand ? » je demande comme calmé.  
« Pas assez tôt à mon goût. Je dois te laisser. »  
« Ok. »Il raccroche. Mon… Amant ? Ami ? Raccroche. Saleté de « relation ambiguë. » En fait, Draco avait raison, j'ai fini par tomber amoureux.

Un nouveau matin. Une fois n'est pas coutume, il est blotti contre moi au moment où j'ouvre les yeux.  
« Bonjour, bel endormi. » me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.  
Je l'embrasse pour toute réponse en le serrant contre moi. Ses mains dérivent sur mon corps, effleurent mon estomac, une remonte vers ma joue, et l'autre se pose sur mes reins. Mes mais ne sont pas en reste, un pouce effleure son nez, une main caresse lascivement son dos. Je me détache enfin de lui.  
« Bonjour, toi. »  
Il rigole doucement et je m'étire.

Cette fois, le serveur à la décence de laisser ses yeux dans sa poche.  
« Quel thème vous avez choisit ? »  
« Cache-cache. »  
Je me retiens du moindre commentaire : je ne préfère pas être déçu en apprenant que c'est lui qui a trouvé ce thème.  
« J'aime pas la façon dont ce serveur te regarde. »  
« Et depuis quand la jalousie entre en compte dans une _relation ambiguë _? » je lui demande soudainement énervé par ses yeux verts qui foudroient le serveur.

« Théo… »  
« Hum ? »  
« J'aime pas quand tu fais la gueule. T'es trop beau, mais je ne peux pas t'approcher sans que tu me rembarre. »  
Je soupire, pose mon livre et daigne lui faire face.  
« Qui suis-je pour toi ? »  
« Pardon ? »  
« On est amis, on couche ensemble, on n'aime pas être loin l'un de l'autre, mais on n'a pas le droit d'être jaloux. Draco a toujours le droit de me sortir ses phrases à triple sens, Ginny te courre toujours après. Donc, j'aimerais savoir qui je suis pour toi. »

Il me fixe intensément mais ne dit rien. Un peu comme s'il cherchait une réponse à cette question qui nous hante depuis quelque temps.

« Ouais… Je me disais aussi. » Je lui tourne de nouveau le dos et me remet à lire.  
J'entends vaguement une porte claquer mais je préfère me concentrer sur les origines supposées de la magie.

« Théo… »  
« Hum ? »  
« Je crois que je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas qui tu es pour moi. Ou plutôt si, tu es trop pour ne tenir qu'un seul rôle. »  
« Potter, ce n'est pas parce que ça fait deux jours qu'on ne c'est pas sauté dessus que je vais accepter devant cette réponse minable. »  
Bien évidement j'ai l'air calme. J'ai toujours l'air calme. En apparence je suis calme, à l'intérieur je bouillonne de rage : Sa réponse n'en est pas une. Bien sur que tout les deux nous savons que sans réponse à cette question ce n'est plus la peine de continuer une fois de retour à Londres.

« Désolé. »  
« C'est bon. »  
Je me doute bien que cet effleurement n'est pas un hasard. Mais contrairement à ce qu'à l'air de penser le « Survivant », il arrive un moment où il faut réfléchir et non foncer tête baissé comme un bon Gryffondor.

« Théo, quel réponse tu aimerais que je te donne ? » chuchote-t-il  
Mes yeux sont fermés, mais je sais bien que comme à chaque fois qu'il est devant un problème il doit être allongé sur le dos en train de fixer un point précis.  
« Je ne sais pas. Je crois que pour une fois je ne connais pas la bonne réponse. »  
« Tu es un ami. » Coup de poignard. J'ai voulu qu'il me réponde, il l'a fait. Je pense qu'à cet instant je pourrais pleurer, enfin, si je me rappelait encore comment on fait.  
« Mais aussi autre chose… J'ai besoin de toi. Différemment de Ron ou d'Hermione. J'ai besoin que tu sois prés de moi. Même si c'est pour que tu me fasses la gueule. C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu que tu viennes avec moi. Et je pense, que j'ai besoin de ton corps. »  
« En gros, je suis le Fuck Friend que tu n'as pas trouvé avec les autres du _Trio D'or_. » Je sais qu'il n'aime pas quand je charge ma voix d'ironie comme maintenant. Mais il faut bien que je me défende.

« Non. Et tu le sais. »  
Oui, je croyais le savoir.  
« Théo » souffle-t-il en se tournant vers moi. Il pose sa main sur ma joue et j'ouvre les yeux. La lune, traitresse, éclaire ses yeux et je pourrais me perdre dans le vert, dans les nuances qu'ils m'offrent, dans le reflet argenté de la Lune.  
« Oui ? »  
« Je ne sais pas qui tu es pour moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour toi. Tu m'énerve. Je t'aime. Tu es un ami, un amant… Je n'en sais rien. »  
« Je veux que tu ne sois rien qu'à moi. »

Il rigole doucement, pose encore plus doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« Alors, le voyage au pays des mangeurs de grenouilles ? »  
« J'ai appris un truc super important Draco. Enfin, plusieurs. »  
Blaise roule déjà des yeux.

« Allons-y pour la leçon du Professeur Nott » raille le métis.

« Merci Zabini. Donc, déjà Draco : Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a les yeux gris qu'on peut tout se permettre-»  
Un éclat de rire de Blaise m'interrompt. Draco quand à lui me fixe d'un regard mi-dédaigneux, mi-amusé.  
« Ensuite, je sais qui je suis pour lui. »  
Mes deux… allez, disons meilleurs amis… me souris.  
« Et ? » demande Draco, qui semble pourtant connaître la réponse au vu de son sourire.  
« Je suis le petit ami d'Harry Potter. »

Et à l'incongruité de cette dernière phrase, nous éclatons de rire tout les trois en cœur.

* * *

Bon, ben, c'est fini...  
Reviews?


End file.
